Mata Aeru Kara
by KunoichiNekoChan
Summary: [ONESHOT] Kairi's starting to feel down, knowing she is continuing her normal life while her friends fight for their very existance. [KairixSora]


Mata Aeru Kara is Japanese for 'Because I can meet you again'.

Like the Fanfiction? Please review! Riku plushies loved. –Lovelovelove-

……………………………………

Somethings you just can't forget about, no matter how hard you tr. Everything reminds me of him…it's quite sad, really. I know he'll be fine, Sora's not the kind of guy to give up, or I wouldn't be on this island right now. But, still…

I can't be happy and act normal, knowing that that boy I love is out there, somewhere, in a distant world, fighting. Fighting for peace, fighting for his family, fighting for his friends, fighting for me. Not that I'm trying to sound conceited or anything, That's just what he told me. Oh, I just wanna see those innocent blue eyes and childish grin again…

Looking into the sunset, a soft sigh escaped my lips. Although it was February, on Destiny Islands, it was still warm. I hadn't bothered to change out of my school uniform, and I was seriously paying for ir as nasty little bugs attempted to feed off my blood.

"Ack!" Swiping away a mosquito feeding off my bare leg, something caught my eye. It was a stone. Picking the smooth object up, I flipped it over in my hand. It was similar to the rocks Sora got from the beach then rubbed together, making them shiny and smooth. Then he'd skip them across the ocean, never to be found again. I always found this odd, why waste time doing something, hours, then throw it away in mere seconds? When I asked him why, he'd only laugh. "Kairi, if you always keep the things you treasure, you'll never grow!" Yeah, that just confused me more. Sora treasured rocks? Then again, it was kinda deep, if you thought about it. That boy sure can shock you at times. You always thought Riku was the smart one, then again, look at the path he chose.

Looking back into the sunset, I bit my lower lip. The full sun disappearing into the coastline, the soft yellow clouds and the orange sky melting into a dark navy…it was just like the last time I saw him, before I was taken by Malecifent…

_"Hey, you know, Riku's changed." "What?" He looked up at me, bright eyes confused. "Uhmn, well…" I trailed off, thrown by his look. That innocent, naïve expression always did that to me. "You okay, Kairi?" He looked up at me from the edge of our little island, eyes clouded with concern. 'No', I wanted to yell. 'I'm not okay, Sora. I love you. I want you to know how I feel!' instead, I adverted my gaze to the setting sun. "Let's take the raft and go! Just the two of us, right now!" "Huh?" Sora's brows went up. There was no way he'd ditch Riku. "Haha, just kidding!" I managed to choke out, faking one of my little-girl giggles. As phony as it was, Sora bought it. "You're the one who's changed, Kairi!" he laughed, looking over at the sun as well._

_"__Maybe…" I sighed, deep in thought. I hadn't really changed, at least I didn't think so. Well, except I'd realized that I love Sora. Was it love? Who knows. "Well, it's okay. I know, no matter what happens, I can always come back here!" "Yeah!" Sora grinned, but didn't look away from the fiery mass in the sky. "That's good…" I said, clenching my hands behind my back and rolling on the balls of my feet slightly. "Hey, Sora?" "Yes, Kairi?" "Don't ever change." Sora looked up at me, and smiled. A warm sensation spread through my chest. "I won't." he promised. I swallowed, calming my pounding heart. Looking back at the sun, I smiled faintly. "I can't wait once we set sail, it'll be great."_

Raising my shaky hand to cover my aching heart, I closed my soft indigo eyes. I had changed. Before, I was the girl-next-door, innocent, shy and carefree. Now, all I did was think about him. Worry. Is he in Traverse Town? Is he cold and hungry? Is he safe? Has he found Riku? Will he come back? Is he thinking of me? And the worse… is he still alive?

I'm stronger now. I think for myself. I'm no longer the girl running behind the others, giggling. I'm the one in the lead. In some ways I've gotten stronger, others weaker.

I understand Sora's words now, the ones about letting go of what you love to grow.

I've grown.

But I think you can grow even more by just keeping them closer to your heart.


End file.
